The Spelbound Chronicles
by Emerald Bubbles
Summary: There is a legend, the marauders created it their children will end it
1. Beginning

The Spellbound Chronicles  
  
By Emerald Bubbles  
  
Spellbound is the tale of how the children of the four marauders discover the importance of following your heart, the importance of friendship and believing in yourself.  
  
Welcome to the world of the Spellbound.  
  
Part 1: Beginning  
  
The four men had met secretly now for three months, now they had figured out what had to be done. Each had smuggled out his own child away from the eyes of their anxious mothers. The five babies now lay on the hard stone floor.  
  
"Sirius" snapped one of the men.  
  
"We said the eldest child!"  
  
"They're twins, James! How am I supposed to tell which one is the eldest" said the man called Sirius defensively.  
  
"Sirius, in case you haven't noticed there's five of them and four of us" snarled the first man.  
  
"Which one came out first?" asked a second man.  
  
"The girl" said Sirius.  
  
"Then use her" replied the second. The baby boy was removed from the circle. Each of the men muttered the incantation, and a streak of red light appeared on each babies face. The first baby had a lightning bolt on his forehead, the second a cut running down his cheek, the third had a slash on her right eye, and the last had a snake like mark on his cheek. The light disappeared and the four men took up his own baby and left.  
  
"Merlin bless the spellbound" murmured a voice, and Albus Dumbledore stepped out from the shadows, content.  
  
AN: So what do you think???? Should I continue? Yes, no or maybe, tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, ok `cept maybe the plot and maybe a few of the marauders kids, that's all! The wonderful goddess of writing J.K. Rowling owns most of the characters you see in the story belong to her. 


	2. Awoken

The Spellbound Chronicles  
  
By Emerald Bubbles  
  
AN/Disclaimer: You know all the blah, blah stuff I'm meant to put in so I won't bother to put it in. This is the second part of the spellbound chronicles.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2: Awoken  
  
It has been fifteen years since the marauders had cast the spell that had created the spellbound each one now had the mark upon his or her face that the red light had indicated. James Pettigrew, Harry Potter, Tamara Black and Romulus Lupin were the Spellbound, the first-born children of the marauders the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
Just like their parents Romulus and Tamara, or Tam as she was commonly called, had become really good friends. Romulus was a tall boy and very strong and masculine, he was a werewolf like his father. He had brown hair and sharp wolf like eyes, and across his cheek was a long cut. He was also the Taggorung, a warrior who couldn't be defeated, he found out this when he was fourteen. Tamara herself was quite tall and slender. She had mattered midnight black hair and crystalline green eyes, but across her right eye she had a scar that was a souvenir from a werewolf attack. She had also mastered the Wild Magic also known as the Craft, an ancient form of magic that didn't involve the use of a wand that was more natural for the young girl, and was an animagi (part of the Craft) transforming into a large black dog, in human form she was well known for her speed and mechanical knowledge.  
  
Romulus and Tam weren't too fond of Harry Potter and his friends. As far as they were concerned they only put up with them because they were in the same house. Another boy they weren't fond of was James Pettigrew; he was the son of Peter Pettigrew the rat who had betrayed his friends to Lord Voldemort. James was in Hufflepuff house and not very liked by his fellow students. James was short and had the watery eyes of his father; he also had thick blond hair that fell over his ears. He had a birthmark on his face that looked like a snake. James was a Seer he had odd flashes every now and again, he could also speak five different human languages (English, French, German, Latin and Chinese). Harry Potter was short and skinny with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He had wire glasses taped together with sticky tape and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead from the attack of Voldemort. He could speak to snakes in their language; he was also the seeker on the Griffindor  
Quidditch team.  
  
Each of the children had something in common for instance all children held a powerful form of magic inside them and a natural skill. Also each had a mark on his or her face that showed they were one of the Spellbound.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Griffindor common room with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was searching through Hogwarts, a History to look for a legend that she suspected had something to do with Harry's strange dreams.  
  
"Found it!" she cried.  
  
"The legend of the Spellbound is famous due to the fact that the actual Spellbound haven't been found yet" she whispered excitedly.  
  
"So, what does this have to do with Harry's dreams?" asked Ron.  
  
"Look" snapped Hermione. She shoved a table of signs in front of the two boys. In one column was a series of blank faces with different marks on them, in the next column was a list of magical gifts and the last column had a list of natural gifts.  
  
"Hang on!" said Ron.  
  
"The face with the slash on the right eye has two magical gifts and natural gifts"  
  
"It says here the person with two magical and natural gifts is always a girl" replied Hermione reading the passage above the table.  
  
"I reckon the face with the lightning bolt its forehead is Harry" grinned Ron.  
  
"And the signs are right, Parselmouth and a naturally good flier"  
  
"So I'm one of these Spellbound" whispered Harry.  
  
"Yes but the fathers of the Spellbound have to have been good friends and members of the ancient Order of the Phoenix" said Hermione.  
  
"Well at least one had to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix"  
  
"Who were your dad's closest friends?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sirius, Professor Lupin and Wormtail" replied Harry.  
  
"Yes" said Hermione triumphantly.  
  
"Any student with the last name Black, Lupin or Pettigrew, and has a mark on their face is one of the Spellbound" Harry looked around the common room. He saw Seamus and Dean in a corner playing chess, Black and Lupin talking by the fire, Lavender and Pravati doing their divination homework by a window.  
  
"Hey, you know those two weirdo's in our year" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah..." replied Ron and Hermione shrugging.  
  
"They are probably related to Moony and Sirius" he explained. They all looked in the direction of Black and Lupin. Lupin who was probably Black's only friend had his arm around her comforting her in some way. Harry then remembered that Dean had dated Black for a while and that he broke up with her this morning. But he noticed the scars on their faces; Black had a slash along her right eye and Lupin a long cut on his cheek.  
  
"Do you think that Black and Lupin are...?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded. He walked over to Black and Lupin.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" asked Lupin sharply.  
  
"To talk" said Harry.  
  
"If Thomas sent you we don't want to hear it" snapped Lupin.  
  
"Dean didn't send me" said Harry.  
  
"Do either of you two know of the spellbound legend?"  
  
" `Course we do" murmured Black.  
  
"We've known since we were little" said Lupin.  
  
"Did you know that we are the spellbound?" asked Harry.  
  
"Whose `we'?" asked Black.  
  
"You two, me and whoever's related directly to Pettigrew" explained Harry.  
  
"Oh, you mean James Pettigrew in Hufflepuff" said Black.  
  
"We've known about him since first year" said Lupin dismissively.  
  
"We just didn't want to tell you about it" grinned Black.  
  
"So you've known all along!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Duh!" said Black, and Harry slumped down into a chair exasperated.  
  
AN: Thank you to all who bothered to review! I luv ya all you made my job easier! Thanx a bunch! 


	3. Monarch

The Spellbound Chronicles  
  
By Emerald Bubbles  
  
AN/Disclaimer: You know all the blah, blah stuff I'm meant to put in so I won't bother to put it in. This is the third part of the spellbound chronicles.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 3: Monarch  
  
Harry went to breakfast early next morning, to find Black, Lupin and Pettigrew with Dumbledore.  
  
"Come with me, all of you" he said. They all followed him into the chamber where, two years ago Harry had gone into when his name had been called out for the Triwizard Cup Tournament. Dumbledore indicated them to sit but only Harry, Pettigrew and Lupin sat, Black leant on the mantelpiece.  
  
"Wolf, rat, stag and dog, together again not since fifteen years" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Your task is still great though" Silence followed Dumbledore's announcement.  
  
"But sir, what is our task?" asked Pettigrew.  
  
"Lord Voldemort has a half sister known as Monarch" said Dumbledore.  
  
"She is the ruler of an old clan, all powerful, it is your job to destroy her before she joins Voldemort"  
  
"What can she do?" asked Harry.  
  
"She has a unique ability to make her subject's do anything she wants. Give Voldemort someone with that power he will destroy our world" explained Dumbledore. An odd shiver passed over the group.  
  
"I suggest you prepare to leave" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Dress in clothes suited for travel and make your plans" The four children left the chamber, entering the empty Great Hall. They split up and headed in the direction of their common rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Later at dinner Harry, Tam and Romulus sat together discussing how it was possible that Tam could have two of each gift. James was sitting at the Hufflepuff table interrupting a vision he had while getting ready. So far Dumbledore hadn't told the school about their task.  
  
"I guess the powers that be must have thought they should give Tam help" suggested Romulus.  
  
"Why?" asked Tam.  
  
"Probably because girls traditionally aren't meant to be able to do this sort of thing" shrugged Romulus. All of them were dressed in clothes suited to the wear and tear of travel. Tam had baggy black pants and a large black long sleeved top with a silver dragon embroidered on the front with large well-made black boots. With her cloak thrown over it all. Her long mattered black hair was pulled away from her face, held back by a little cybernetic butterfly known as Flutterby with green wings. Tam had built and programmed it herself; it was programmed to only obey her voice. She had charmed Flutterby to work at Hogwarts even though a computer programmed it. Romulus was dressed in the type of clothes he would wear if he were with the Long Patrol. He had put his cloak over it all and had his dagger and arrow quiver which was accompanied by his bow. Harry had dressed plainly with a pair of well-made sneakers and his own cloak over it all. James was dressed the same way as Harry.  
  
"Why do you look like a boy?" asked Harry looking at Tam.  
  
"To be inconspicuous" shrugged Tam.  
  
"If I looked like a girl, Monarch would know it was us" Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall who was looking worried and pale. She kept looking in the direction of the Griffindor table. After dinner Professor McGonagall took Tam aside.  
  
"Please promise me you'll be careful" she whispered.  
  
"Mum, when have I not been careful?" asked Tam.  
  
"Just promise me" said McGonagall. She was staring at her daughter with a mixture of pride, worry, anxiety and fear.  
  
"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine" grinned Tam.  
  
"Besides like Gran always said I have dad's will to succeed and courage"  
  
"And stubbiness" added McGonagall.  
  
"Better get going" McGonagall hugged her daughter.  
  
"Bye Mum" she whispered and ran to the Great Hall. The others were standing together around an old piece of wood.  
  
"Portkey" explained Romulus. Tam touched the wood. She felt herself being pulled through a tunnel then landed sprawled on the ground. They looked around their surroundings. They had landed in a clearing near a large castle.  
  
"That must be Monarch's castle" observed Harry.  
  
"And they must be Monarch and guards" cried Tam. The guards circled around the children.  
  
"Kill them" shouted Monarch. The guards were smiling as they captured the young children and dragged them to the dungeons. 


	4. Spellbound

The Spellbound Chronicles  
  
By Emerald Bubbles  
  
AN/Disclaimer: You know all the blah, blah stuff I'm meant to put in so I won't bother to put it in. This is the fourth part of the spellbound chronicles.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 4: Spellbound  
  
The pillars in the chamber were blackened from previous executions. Monarch was seated on a large throne carved from marble with the sceptres of truth and justice lying at her feet. She looked quite regal sitting there, silent as death and pale as the moon but all present knew she was eager to execute the four children in her dungeons. Silently she waited as her guards led the four prisoners into the chamber.  
  
"Prepare them!" she snapped. The guards pushed the young captives towards the largest pillar, the one where the blackness spread up past the halfway mark. All four children were silent.  
  
"Any last requests, scum?" snarled the guards. One of the boys fell to his knees and wept.  
  
"Forgiveness, forgiveness we will tell you every thing" he wailed. The others rolled their eyes.  
  
"Continue" said Monarch bored. The boy along with the other children were tied to the pillar with a thick rope. The bundles of wood had been drenched in kerosene earlier to allow it to burn quicker. The stench of the flammable liquid drifted through the chamber filling every nook and cranny. The boy who had begged forgiveness had suddenly gone pale.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
James, Tam, Romulus and Harry stood together tied to a stone pillar in the chamber of no return. James was pale and trembling.  
  
"We'll never get out of here alive" he said.  
  
"Oh shut up James, your being stupid again" snapped Tam. Monarch had ordered the flame to be lit. The kerosene lit up quickly. The smoke was choking and thick. The smoke stung the eyes of the children. Monarch gloated happily as the four children began to cough and splutter.  
  
"The girl will crack first" said one of the courtiers. As the flames rose higher the screams began. But the screams were fake. The four children stepped out from the flames. Though they were out numbered the four children stood firm.  
  
"Teyut machard, illio allio nartood!" shouted Tam brandishing out her arm. A ball of fiery red light flew across the chamber towards Monarch. It hit her square in the stomach.  
  
"She is of the Craft" whispered a guard staring horrified at the slender sixteen-year-old.  
  
"Do I look like a half-craft to you?" snapped Tam.  
  
"A what?" asked James dumbfounded.  
  
"Half-craft's only have been gifted with only half the Craft. A half-craft may only be able to become an animal or use the magic" explained Tam.  
  
"Both my parents are half-craft's"  
  
"That means my dad and Harry's dad are too" whispered James.  
  
"No they invented the conservative version" said Tam.  
  
"Not as powerful as the Craft though" Romulus had regained his sword and was hacking at the guards, eyes red with anger. Each of his strokes were deadly, in five minutes he had killed half of Monarchs guards.  
  
"Stop them!" screamed Monarch. The guards dropped their weapons and ran.  
  
"Cowards, impudent cowards, come back here!" Monarch shrieked. The courtiers had fled when Tam sent the first fireball towards them.  
  
"You can't do this, I'm the ruler of this kingdom" she shrieked.  
  
"Oh really, now your not" said Harry coolly.  
  
"This is an outrage" she screamed.  
  
"You reign of terror has ended Monarch" said James. Then as if they knew what they were saying the four began to chant:  
  
"Black as night, white as day remove evil from our sight. Black as death, white as life remove all darkness from our lives. Moon of darkness, sun of light take this evil from the world!" Monarch screamed and writhed in agony, and began to turn to dust. She crumpled and a strong gust of wind swept Monarch/big pile of dust out the window. When the last fragments of the ruler disappeared the castle began the fall.  
  
"Run!" yelled Romulus. The four ran as fast as their legs could carry them. As James ran under the opening arch the castle became rubble.  
  
"Merlin's beard" whispered Tam.  
  
"Let go home" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah let's" replied James. They walked away from the rubble glad it was over and found Dumbledore.  
  
"Merlin praise the Spellbound" said Dumbledore. 


	5. Ending

The Spellbound Chronicles  
  
By Emerald Bubbles  
  
AN/Disclaimer: You know all the blah, blah stuff I'm meant to put in so I won't bother to put it in. This is the fifth part of the spellbound chronicles.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 5: Ending  
  
Twenty years after the battle with Monarch all the Spellbound went into retirement. During the twenty years before they retired, the Spellbound made a name for themselves. It had been ten years since the Spellbound went into retirement and children had begun to not believe they had existed. Tam, now in her late forties, was a teacher at Hogwarts. After she had retired she discovered she needed glasses, she got square ones like her mother. Unlike her mother she taught History of Magic.  
  
During her class before lunch, Tam noticed some of her students were looking at the revised version of 'Hogwarts, a history".  
  
"Why, Mr Potter are you reading a book that has nothing to do with the peace period before Lord Voldemort rose to power again?" she asked looking at one boy over her glasses.  
  
"But, Professor Black, we were just looking up the legend of the Spellbound" replied Sirius Potter innocently.  
  
"The Spellbound are just a legend like the fey, Potter" added Isis Parkinson.  
  
"What makes you say that, Miss Parkinson?" asked Tam inquiringly.  
  
"Because there aren't any Spellbound or fey" snapped Isis. Tam turned into a dog instantly then turned back again.  
  
"Aren't animal transformations part of fey magic?" Tam asked.  
  
"That's just the animagi transformation, its nothing special" replied Isis unruffled.  
  
"I beg to differ" said a male someone at the door. Tam turned and saw James, Harry and Romulus in the doorway.  
  
"Professor Lupin, Professor Pettigrew and Professor Potter nice to see you" said Tam.  
  
"My class and I were discussing weather or not fey or the Spellbound existed"  
  
"That's why I beg to differ" replied Harry grinning.  
  
"Of course the Spellbound existed!" said Romulus throwing his hands up in the air. His brown hair was its normal length as it was thirty years ago, but now he had a beard that hid his scar. James and Harry looked the same as they did thirty years ago.  
  
"They had to otherwise certain people wouldn't be here" added James, eyes passing over Emily Pettigrew, Sirius Potter, Orion Finnegan and Millena Lupin.  
  
"They'd still be here" snapped Isis.  
  
"No they wouldn't because, if the Spellbound didn't exist, they wouldn't" replied Tam getting up from her desk.  
  
"Why?" asked Millena, curious.  
  
"Because we are the Spellbound" Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah right!" scoffed Isis.  
  
"Don't be so quick to judge us, Miss Parkinson" snapped Tam.  
  
"Why wouldn't Orion be here if it wasn't for the Spellbound?" asked Sirius, who despised Orion.  
  
"Orion believe it or not is my son" replied Tam coolly.  
  
"Yeah right Professor!" snapped Sirius. Orion was blushing to the tips of his sandy blond hair.  
  
"Come to the front Orion, Millena, Sirius and Emily" said Tam. Orion came reluctantly to stand next to her.  
  
"Orion doesn't look like you Professor Black" piped up a small girl at the front.  
  
"He looks like his father, not me" she replied, stroking her sons hair without noticing she was.  
  
"Mum stop it" muttered Orion. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Mummy's boy" he chanted. Tam raised an inquiring eyebrow at Harry, he nodded. Tam sent forth some silver sparks to tell off Sirius.  
  
"That was for being nasty and evil" snapped Tam.  
  
"You can't say that! Dad, can't she be fired for that!" said Sirius indigent.  
  
"You deserved that Sirius" Harry told his son. Sirius glowered at his father. Tam pulled out four pictures of the Spellbound and showed the class.  
  
"Snakespeaker: The Parselmouth, and Quidditch player. He was always portrayed with his snakes" Tam told the now silent class, showing them a picture of Harry that a famed wizard painter had done, as a tribute to the Spellbound. It showed Harry with his broom and his many snakes, and as always in these paintings he was dressed in his famous Dr Who coat, muggle t-shirt, jeans and boots.  
  
"Skyseer: a bilingual, and seer. Skyseer is always seen alone, due to the fact his visions were often of the terrible future" The next picture was of James, alone dressed in his seer robes.  
  
"Shadowraider: fey, fast runner and builder of robots. Shadowraider is always seen with an owl, a wolf, and her weapon of choice the sandcrove" The picture next showed Tam in combat stance, her owl on her lifted arm, a sandcrove held like a spear and Pippin the at her feet. She was in her normal fingerless gloves, and was also dressed in the clothing of a fey worrier.  
  
"Wolffighter: the Taggorung, and werewolf. Always seen with his swords" The next picture showed Romulus in his long patrol uniform and his eyes red in anger.  
  
"Now, if you would all remain silent, I will tell you the legend of the Spellbound and the reasons of their fey names…" began Tam, smiling as she remembered.  
  
AN: Oh I hate ending this, but I must!!! What do you think???? Please review, and I will be grateful, flame and you shan't hear the end of it!  
  
Stay Happy  
  
^_^ 


End file.
